gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Patrick McReary
Patrick "Packie" McReary (1979 - 2013A Patrick nos lo encontramos (sin saber que es él) robando una farmacia cerca de Strawberry. El protagonista tiene dos opciones: o ayudar a los dos ladrones (que uno de ellos es Packie) o ayudar al tendero y matar a los ladrones. o 1979 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Es el mas joven de los hermanos McReary. Niko Bellic le conoce en la misión Luck of the Irish, en la que debe protegerle. Niko acaba saliendo con su hermana Kate McReary. A la larga, acabará siendo uno de los amigos con los que podremos quedar. El LCPD lo busca por atraco a mano armada y fue detenido por robo mayor, secuestro, robo de vehículos y posesión de cocaína. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Packie 300px|thumb|Niko hablando con Packie. Patrick es amigo de Elizabeta Torres, y se encuentra de visita en su apartamento. En eso, llega Mallorie y presenta a Niko con los demás. Niko saluda a todos y hace un comentario sobre Manny Escuela que causa gracia a todos, sobre todo a Elizabeta. Hablando en serio, Elizabeta le pide a Niko que proteja a Packie en un intercambio que va a ser Bohan Sur, ya que Elizabeta no confía en las personas con las que se va a ser el trato. Niko y Packie salen del apartamento y Packie le comenta los detalles de la misión a Niko. Niko le pregunta que por que confía en el tan rápido, Packie le responde que no parece un mal tipo, y que siempre tiene suerte en sus corazonadas. Packie llega al lugar del trato y comienza a hablar con el traficante. Al poco rato, el traficante saca una MP5 y comienza a disparar contra Packie y su ayudante. Niko logra proteger a Packie incluso cuando estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un traficante. Gracias a Niko, Packie logra salir con vida de ahí y se escapa junto con su amigo en su vehículo. Las drogas de la triada 270px|thumb|Packie durante [[Harboring a Grudge.]] Después de acabar con las misiones de Elizabeta, Packie llamará a Niko para informarle que tiene trabajo y que necesita a un hombre capaz para ayudarlo. Niko va a la Casa de los McReary y ve a Packie hablando con Kate y su mamá, la señora Maureen McReary. Maureen y Kate se van y Packie le pregunta a Niko que si había traído drogas, Niko le responde que no y Packie le dice que entonces tiene tareas pendientes y que si lo puede llevar a unos muelles al sur de Algonquin. Niko y Packie llegan a los muelles y escalan por la parte lateral para poder llegar una posición estratégica. Packie le dice a Niko que deberá bajar y tomar el camión cargado con medicamentos mientras que el lo cubre desde ahí. Niko lo logra y huye junto con Packie hacia el almacén de Ray Boccino escapando de las triadas. Niko conoce a Ray allí, y hará para él distintos trabajos. El almacén Ancelotti thumb|290px|Packie junto a [[Gordon Sargent y Michael Keane.]] Niko Bellic llega a casa de los McReary. Él empieza a hablar con Kate, hasta que Packie le dice que le quite sus manos de encima. Kate sale de la habitación donde estaban Niko, Packie, Gordon Sargent y Michael Keane. Patrick empieza a repartir armas a todos. Niko pregunta que que van a hacer. McReary explica que van a robar un almacén de la Mafia, concretamente de la familia Ancelotti, por orden de Ray Boccino. Niko se apunta. Niko, Packie, Michael y Gordon llegan al almacén en Colony Island. Los matones de la familia Ancelotti comienzan a dispararles, pero los matan a todos. Una vez dentro, empiezan a llegar muchos matones, y Niko, Packie y los demás van matando a todos. Niko sube a una plataforma donde hay un sicario con el dinero que tienen robar. Niko lo mata y coge la bolsa con el dinero. Niko y Packie escapan en unas lanchas que hay ancladas fuera del almacén, en el medio del agua. Gordon y Michael se quedan dentro y huyen por otro sitio. Packie y Niko saltan al mar y nadan hacia la lancha y salen corriendo de allí. Por el camino, Packie le dice a Niko que llame a su hermana Kate para que salgan juntos. Una vez llegan a un amarre al lado del Puente de Borough Este, Packie le da a Niko su parte y se va con la lancha. Asaltando el banco 280px|left|thumb|Patrick en el robo del banco. Más tarde, Packie le enviará a Niko un mensaje de texto en el que dirá que se compre ropa elegante y zapatos, ya que planea algo grande. Packie planea robar junto con su hermano Derrick y su amigo Michael la central del banco en el Barrio Chino. Niko se unirá y juntos irán a a atracar la sucursal del banco. Los cuatro ladrones entran y someten a los civiles. Niko y Derrick van por el dinero, mientras que Packie y Michael cuidan a los rehenes. La cosa se complica, ya que después de una discusión entre Packie y su hermano, un civil, en un intento de héroe, le dispara a Michael con una pistola, matándolo. Packie y los demás no tiene más remedio que dejarlo ahí he huir del banco abriéndose paso a tiros con el LCPD y el NOOSE por el Barrio Chino y el metro de Algonquin. Niko logra despistar a la policía y lleva a los dos hermanos a su casa con el dinero que lograron robar. Acabando con Aiden thumb|200px|Packie planeando la emboscada con Niko. Tiempo después, Packie volverá a aparecer para ayudarnos a matar a un enemigo de Derrick. Packie quiere que Niko tome un camión y lo aparque justo en medio del Túnel de Booth para que obstruya el paso al convoy que lleva a Aiden O'Malley (el objetivo que hay que eliminar). Niko y Packie logran tomar el control del convoy acabando con los guardias y se llevan Aiden O'Malley hacia los acantilados de Leftwood donde Niko lo elimina mientras Packie se marcha. El funeral 290px|left|thumb|Packie y Niko defendiendo a la Familia McReary. Tiempo más tarde, Packie llamará a Niko para decirle sobre la muerte de su hermano (Francis o Derrick) y le pedirá que vaya al funeral, ya que la presencia de Niko ahí será importante, sobre todo para Kate. Todo el funeral marcha bien, hasta que llegan unos Albaneses que Gerry estaba molestando a arruinar el velorio. Niko y Packie comienzan a defender a la Familia McReary hasta acabar con todos los Albaneses. Ya que todos los enemigos habían muerto, Packie le avisa a su familia que el camino esta despejado y que mejor entierren a su hermano de una ves por todas. Niko conducirá el Romero con el cuerpo de Francis/Derrick y tendrá que llevarlo al cementerio de Steinway (Derrick) o al de la Isla Colonial eludiendo a los últimos albaneses. Secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti thumb|200px|El plan de [[Gerry McReary|Gerry.]] Gerry, ya en prisión, quiere que Packie y Niko secuestren a Gracie Ancelotti, pero Gerry no puede dar más detalles, ya que lo están custodiando los guardias. Le pedirá a Niko que llame a Packie para más información. Niko llama a Packie y este le dice que tiene que contactar con Gracie a traves del auto que esta vendiendo por Internet. Niko va a un cibercafé y logra contactar con Gracie para posteriormente secuestrarla. Luego, Niko lleva a Gracie hasta un piso franco de los McReary, donde Gordon la retiene. Niko informa a Packie sobre la situación. Las fotos thumb|200px|El problema con [[Giovanni Ancelotti|Ancelotti.]] Sin embargo, un día después, Niko recibe una llamada de Packie. Packie ha tratado de contactar con Giovanni Ancelotti para hablar sobre el secuestro, pero Ancelotti no les ha creído, y piensa que su hija huyó con un maromo. Packie le pide a Niko que fotografíe a Gracie, atada y amordazada, y le envíe la foto. Niko se dirige al piso franco, donde golpea a Gracie hasta hacerla mirar, luego utiliza el teléfono móvil y la fotografía. Niko envía la foto a Packie, y lo llama. Niko bromea, diciendo que, a menos que el maromo sea un pervertido, Ancelotti dejará de pensar que Gracie está con él. Trasladando a Gracie 200px|left|thumb|Packie revisando a Gracie. Packie envía un mensaje a Niko, y le pide que vaya al Centro Penitenciario Alderney, ya que Gerry tiene más que contarle. Resulta que Ancelotti descubrió donde retienen a Gracie, y ha enviado a muchos matones a recuperarla. Niko mete a Gracie en el maletero de un coche y la lleva hasta otro piso franco, donde la mantendrán hasta la hora del trato. Niko encuentra a Packie en el lugar, Packie celebra y revisan a Gracie, que trata de patearlo sin éxito. Packie cierra el maletero y afirma que Gracie es una salvaje, y que encontrará un modo de calmarla. El trato 200px|thumb|El intercambio. Packie estará esperando en Northwood junto con Gracie a Niko para hacer el intercambio en la Isla de Carga. Niko y Packie llegan a la Isla de Carga y realizan el trato con toda normalidad, pero de repente llega Ray Bulgarin para reclamar la propiedad de los diamantes y ordenar que maten a Niko y a Patrick. Packie y Niko se cubren atrás de un auto y comienzan a abrirse paso a travez de los matones de Bulgarin para conseguir los diamantes. left|200px|thumb|¡No me iré sin los diamantes! Packie acorrala al matón que tiene los diamantes con Niko y le dice que entregue los diamantes, y que a cambio de eso lo dejaran ir, el matón dice que no, ya que si se los da Bulgarin lo matara, a si que mejor que se jodan todos, nadie se queda con los diamantes. Niko y Packie acaban con el matón y con los demás hombres de Ray, para que luego Niko lleve a Packie a su casa quedándose sin nada. Final Aquí Packie llamará a Niko después de la misión, lamentado la muerte de su hermana Kate diciendo que ella no tenía la culpa de la vida que llevaban los Hermanos McReary, que ella era limpia y que no se merecía la muerte. Niko solo le responde que trató de impedir su muerte, pero que desafortunadamente no lo logró. Niko se despide de Packie y ya no se volverá a ver a este, a menos que se quede para salir. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 El asalto Packie aparecerá aquí como unos de los cuatro hombres enmascarados que atracara el banco. Packie se pondrá en un plan de discusión con su hermano Derrick y esto dará la oportunidad para que un civil, en un intento de ser héroe, le dispara a Michael Keane y lo mate. Packie y Derrick matan al civil y van en ayuda de Michael pero ya es demasiado tarde, la bomba explota y otro ladrón va a la planta baja por el dinero. En eso, llega el LCPD y el NOOSE. Packie y los demás ladrones huyen disparando contra la policía del banco. Rescatando a Gracie left|200px|thumb|Packie subiendo a su vehículo. Packie volverá aparecer cuando Luis y Tony persigan a un supuesto secuestrador que los llevara hasta Gracie. Packie se sube a su Comet y conduce hasta el escondite donde tiene a Gracie en Alderney. Luis sigue a Packie, y aunque casi lo pierde de vista, logra seguirlo hasta el escondite donde tiene a Gracie Ancelotti. El intercambio 270px|thumb|Packie bajando del Taxi en el aeropuerto. Packie aparecerá de nuevo en el intercambio de Gracie por los diamantes. Packie comenzará a discutir con Luis en el cambio, pero Niko los calma y López ofrece la solución de que el va a dejar los diamantes en el suelo y que después de eso dejen ir a Gracie. Los términos se aceptan, y Luis hace lo debido y Packie deja ir a Gracie. Luis y Tony se van de los muelles, ya que había empezado un tiroteo. Después Al final de los créditos del juego, se ve a Packie llegando en un taxi al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Packie baja del taxi con una bolsa (donde supuestamente esta el dinero del robo al banco) y aborda un avión alejándose en el horizonte. Para dirijirse hacía Los Santos, apareciendo en Grand Theft Auto V. GTA V Los Santos, 2013 5 años después Packie luego de un largo tiempo, se va de Liberty City (posiblemente con el dinero que gano al robar el Bank of Liberty) y se muda a Los Santos en busca de nuevas oportunidades de ganar dinero, pero se vio profundamente decepcionado al ver que no encontró ninguna buena oportunidad y en vez de encontrar "Fama y Fortuna", encontró compañeros inservibles y malas cantidades de dinero. En uno de sus robos, ya en 2013, Packie junto con un compañero roban una farmacia en Strawberry, pero se ven envueltos en un aprieto, ya que su compañero no logra conseguir un vehículo de huida. En esto, cualquiera de los tres protagonistas se le encuentra en medio de ese aprieto. Si el jugador decide ayudarlos, tomara un vehículo y ayudara a Packie y a su compañero a escapar de la policía. En cuanto se haya eludido a la policía, Packie comenzara a relatar algunas hazañas de su vida pasada en Liberty City, a lo que su compañero le reprocha comentando que ya no tiene interés en su vida pasada, ni sus golpes, ni sus amigos. Antes de llegar al lugar en donde Packie debe irse, este le comenta al protagonista que en caso de que tenga algo con lo que pueda ganar dinero, se lo comentara, a lo que el protagonista dice que le dirá si surge algo. En caso opuesto, si decides ayudar al vendedor de la farmacia y matar a Packie y a su compañero, no se les volvera a ver ni se hara referencia alguna a ellos en adelante. Pistolero en el equipo (opcional) El trabajo de la joyeria. Si se le escoge para El trabajo de la joyería, durante el trayecto a la joyería comentara sus razones por las que vino a Los Santos ya mencionadas anteriormente. Al llegar a la joyería, ayudara a Michael y al conductor a sacar las joyas (ya sea de modo sutil o sigiloso) y llevará las joyas en bolsos en las motos escogidas por el conductor sin tener ningun problema. El Golpe de Paleto. Tambien se le puede escoge para El Golpe de Paleto, durante el trayecto hablara de su más grande golpe al Bank of Liberty y de los miembros del equipo, que según el están muertos (A excepción de Niko, que el toma como posibilidad lo de su muerte "Yo dirigí el equipo. Eramos yo, mi hermano Derrick, que en paz descanse, mi compañero Michael, que en paz descanse, y el otro era Niko, que probablemente también este muerto"). Al llegar a Paleto Bay, Packie comenzára abrir las puertas que protegen la boveda y una vez abierta, el y Michael comenzaran a coger el dinero, para despues ponerse un traje a prueba de balas para enfrentarse a la policia local. Despues, el ejercito llega para hacerle frente al grupo acorralandolos en una construccion, P avistara que un helicoptero con grua lleva un tanque, el se quedara para contener al ejercito para que M y T escapen con la ayuda de F, despues de enterarse que el equipo fue acorralado en una fabrica de pollos, el intentara de enfrentarse nuevamente al ejercito, sin embargo tuvo que retirarse debido a que su traje ya no resistia más, de ahi su participacion en este golpe termina. Asalto al FIB. Nuevamente se le podrá escoger para el Asalto al FIB y dependiendo de como se prefiera realizar el asalto, Packie ayudara al equipo a extraer los archivos desde la base de datos del edificio y los ayudara a escapar de este una vez cumplido dicho objetivo. El gran golpe. Por último, podremos volverlo a escoger junto con otro pistolero para el golpe al Union Depository, en el cual, si se le escoge como primer pistolero (En caso del modo osado), ayudara a Michael a crear la distracción en la entrada del UD y más tarde en el tiroteo entre la policía y Merryweather y el grupo de Michael, Franklin y Packie. Más tarde, eludiría a la policía y emprenderían rumbo al Hangar del aeródromo de McKenzie para juntarse con Lester y Trevor con el oro ya depositado en los trenes. En caso de ser elegido como pistolero secundario, ayudara a Frankin a extraer el oro de las bóvedas y engancharlas al helicóptero y más tarde en el tiroteo con el FIB para luego abandonar el grupo. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Amistad 280px|thumb|Packie en la calle. Activas la "Amistad" con Packie McReary tras la misión Three Leaf Clover. A partir de ahí podrás quedar con Packie. Estas son las actividades que le gustan: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otras informaciones: *'Horas despierto': De 15.00 a 6.00 (15 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 75% y se pierde por debajo del 30%. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Bar de Donnie. *'Emisora de radio preferida': Liberty Rock Radio. Coche Bomba Llama a Packie y te dejará una bomba en un callejón cercano. Cuando la tengas, ponla en el coche que quieres volar y llama a Packie seleccionando la opción "Bomba". Curiosidades thumb|250px|El tráiler de Packie McReary *Si el jugador posiciona la camara de tal manera que pueda ver dentro de la cabeza de Packie, se podra observar una caja con la textura de la mascara que Packie usa en el robo al banco. *Puede ser asesinado en la misión Ladies Half Price de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony junto con Niko Bellic por Luis Fernando López, pero será muy difícil de hacerlo ya que tiene un nivel de vida muy alto. thumb|250px|La caja de Packie. *En los créditos finales de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, hay una escena que muestra a Packie llegando al Francis Intl. Airport en un taxi, y luego se lo ve entrando por una de las terminales del mismo. Lleva colgado de la espalda un bolsón idéntico al que utiliza en la misión Three Leaf Clover de GTA IV. Lógicamente, ello implica que se va de viaje a Los Santos 250px|thumb|Imagen del archivo de la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] 250px|thumb|Packie en Grand Theft Auto V. *Es el único de los hermanos McReary que dentro de GTA IV y sus expansiones no termina siendo asesinado o encarcelado sin importar las desciciones del jugador. *De todos los personajes que han aparecido en la saga GTA, Packie es el que conoce a la mayoria de protagonistas (Cinco). Este solo seria el caso si es reclutado para un robo en GTA V. * En la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, si te persigue la policía después del combate Packie lanzara cócteles molotov. *Cuando citas con el y lo llevas a beber el empezará a contar historias de su vida como su padre que era un loco desgraciado por que jodía a todos. Entre esas historias confiesa haber sido sexualmente abusado por su padre. Cuenta también lo duras que eran las peleas intrafamiliares para su madre y su hermana. *Cuando esta borracho canta una canción de Irlanda llamada Danny-Boy. *Su estación de radio favorita es Liberty Rock Radio, cuando la colocas puede que de aplausos (incluso en la misión Undertaker mientras llevas el cadáver de Francis/Derrick) y dice que le gustaría que en su funeral se escuche esa radio. thumb|250px|El cuerpo de Packie en [[Ladies Half Price.]] *En una misión, su hermano Gerry dice que Packie se tatuó su nombre en el brazo para no olvidarlo, aunque puede que sea una broma. *Cuando vas conduciendo con Packie, ya sea en una misión o cuando sales con el, si chocas muy fuerte el dirá: Driving in Liberty fucking City, que en español sería Conduciendo en la jodida Liberty City. *Packie es muy parecido a Brian Meech, personaje aleatorio de GTA IV. *Si hemos salido previamente con él y se le vuelve a llamar, este dirá que no quiere "ya que la gente empezaría a pensar cosas". *A veces cuando quedamos con el, tendremos que recogerlo en el Centro Penitenciario Alderney, lo que indica que fue a visitar a su hermano Gerald McReary. *En un encuentro revela que le hubiera gustado nacer en Australia y que planea mudarse lo cual responde de manera positiva diciendo que es una buena idea y puede que Packie lo haya hecho ya que en los créditos se ve como se va de la ciudad pero a donde va es a Los Santos y no Australia. *En GTA V tiene una nariz distinta que en GTA IV, mas respingada concretamente. *Aunque en la misión Blood Brothers el jugador haya escogido matar a Francis McReary en vez de a Derrick, en Grand Theft Auto V, Packie dirá, durante la misión El Golpe de Paleto, que su hermano Derrick McReary murió, al igual que Michael Keane y que, posiblemente, Niko Bellic también ha muerto. *Patrick es el McReary en aparecer en mas misiones y en todas de GTA IV en siempre aparecer fuera de la Cinemática (excepto en la mision She's A Keeper). *En GTA V se ve un poco más viejo que en GTA IV, puede ser por las drogas que consumía. *Es unos de los pocos personajes de la saga en ser traicionado por el protagonista sin que el lo sepa (solo si se mato a Derrick en Blood Brothers) los demas son González, Asuka Kasen y Madd Dogg. ** La forma de traicionar a Packie es la misma de traicionar a Asuka, se mata al hermano de ambos y los dos no supieron quien fue, solo que la única diferencia es que Asuka se vengó torturando a Miguel (aunque el no fue) mientras que Packie no. *Hay un error que le ha pasado a numerosos jugadores en las distintas versiones de GTA V, cuando los dejas en el callejón tras el atraco a la enfermería ambos se bajaran y comenzaran a dispararte, asi como a gritarte insultos, es decir, actuando casi igual que si hubieras ayudado al dependiente de la farmacía contra ellos, al pasar esto claramente no se añadiran como miembros de golpe y si los matas pues no volveras a saber nada de ellos. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV 250px|thumb|[[Artwork de Patrick.]] *First Date (cameo) *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart *Harboring a Grudge *Holland Nights *Waste Not Want Knots *A Long Way to Fall *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Smackdown *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker *Ransom *I'll Take Her... *...I'll Take Her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price *Departure Time Grand Theft Auto V *Conductor a la fuga o Golpes *El trabajo de la joyería *Asalto al FIB *El Golpe de Paleto *El gran golpe Referencias de:Patrick McReary en:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Pistoleros Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador